


you’re my yellow, lovely

by localwheeler



Series: Gawsten/Jawsten [5]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death, Flowers, Gawsten, M/M, graveyards, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localwheeler/pseuds/localwheeler
Summary: “a-and i miss you everyday. me and otto never stop thinking about you. we love you. we want you home,”





	you’re my yellow, lovely

**Author's Note:**

> i went to see my nana’s grave today and thought of this.

awsten sat in his car, clutching the yellow and blue flowers tightly. god, he hated this. the bouquet was wrapped in iridescent paper and held together by gold ribbon. 

he was going to keep this together. he had to. 

he exited the car and locked the doors. walking through the cemetery gates, he waved to the person selling flowers and ornaments. 

making his way to the headstone he was looking for, he knelt down. gripping tightly on his bouquet with both hands he began to speak.

“hey, geoff. how are you doing? before i start crying, otto wanted me to say something. he said he misses you and that he wants you back.

“he misses your three am gaming sessions when you can’t sleep. he misses drinking enough monster that your lungs hurt. 

“he would be here, but he’s not doing great today. i didn’t wanna make him worse by dragging him here.

“i hope you’re doing well. it’s been a year and we’re all still torn apart. jawn still blames himself. otto still tears up at the mention of zelda. i still have trouble sleeping,”

awsten was sniffling and had tears in his duo-toned eyes.

“a-and i miss you everyday. me and otto never stop thinking about you. we love you. we want you home,” 

the tears were streaming down his face.

“why did you have to go? i- fucks sake geoff, we were gonna get married. come out to the fans. we were gonna buy a house together in ohio.

“i miss you! i want you home! come back! please! we’re a mess without you! i miss you, i miss you....”

awsten was hunched over and sobbing, sobbing, sobbing. he was screaming now and he threw the flowers onto geoff’s grave.

“i’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry,” he repeated. “i should’ve been there, i’m sorry.

“i didn’t want you to see me like this. i’m sorry. i miss you. goodbye,” 

awsten blew a kiss and began crying again before walking off and drying his eyes.

he sat back in his car and drove down the road, going home.


End file.
